Quest to Hogwarts
by Raven-Evelyn
Summary: A few months after Gaia is defeated Hecate comes to Camp Half-Blood with a quest for four demigods, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, and Evelyn daughter of Apollo and granddaughter of Hermes. These four demigods join Hogwarts for Harry's fifth year to get to know the wizards and prepare for the coming wizarding war.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Evelyn steadied her breathing as she looked down her arrow shaft. She was about to release it when someone called her name from behind her. She spun around aiming the arrow at the person who had called her name.

"Whoa easy Eve don't shoot me," Percy said laughing, his hands in the air. Annabeth and Thalia were standing beside him laughing as well. Evelyn glared slightly at the son of Poseidon as she lowered her bow.

"Well it was you own fault," Evelyn replied smiling. "Besides you know I wouldn't have shot you. Hey Annabeth. Hey Thalia. I thought you were off with the Hunters somewhere."

The daughter of Zeus smiled at her best friend, "I was until Chiron needed me to come back to camp."

"He wants to see the four of us in the Big House," Annabeth told Evelyn. "Something about a quest."

Evelyn looked at the daughter of Athena with an eyebrow raised. This was their first quest since Gaia's defeat a couple months ago. Chiron had wanted to give all those who had gone to the Ancient Lands a break and therefore hadn't given them any quests. Unfortunately Evelyn was also included in this group as due to unforeseen circumstances she was forced to go to Rome and then Greece. She shrugged and collapsed her bow and quiver back into their charm. She clipped it onto her charm bracelet and changed armguard back into her leather bracelet. Her bracelets had been gifts from her father, the sun god Apollo. But besides being a daughter of Apollo, Evelyn was also the granddaughter of Hermes.

The four demigods entered the Big House and were surprised to see Hecate, goddess of magic, standing there with Chiron and Mr. D. "Welcome demigods." Hecate said. "I have a quest for the four of you. There is a school in Scotland for young witches and wizards, mortals who I blessed with magic. Earlier this summer a wizard who had gone to the dark side returned to power. He wants to kill a wizard named Harry Potter who caused him to lose his powers when the boy was only a year old. I will bless you with magic and you will attend Hogwarts as exchange students from Delphi Magical Institute in order to both protect Harry Potter and get to know and trust the wizards so you can help them in the coming war. Tomorrow you will fly to London, yes fly Perseus Jackson. Lord Zeus grudgingly promised not to blast you out of the sky since his daughter will be with you. One of the teachers will meet you at the airport and take you to get your school supplies. You will then stay with Harry Potter and his friends until term starts. You will be in the fifth year with Harry Potter as you are new to magic instead of being in the seventh year as you normally would be. You will not tell anyone that you are demigods unless Chiron gives you permission or they figure it out though you can tell them about camp just not the Greek specifics. Under no conditions though are you to tell anyone from the Ministry that you are demigods and the teachers will already know as the headmaster is a grandson of Athena. Do you accept this quest, young demigods?"

"Yes," the four of them chorused knowing it was a bad idea to refuse a god. Hecate spoke a spell in ancient Greek and then disappeared.

"Meet Argus at the top of the hill at eight in the morning tomorrow," Chiron told his students. "Go get ready for your quest."

The four of them left the Big House and headed to their respective cabins. "Well this'll be interesting." Evelyn said. The other three nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a fair warning there is a spoiler alert for the end of Mark of Athena in the first paragraph. Though you outta know just in case.**

* * *

"So how do we know who we're meeting?" Percy asked adjusting his backpack on his left shoulder as he held Annabeth's left hand in his right. After Percy's 'kidnapping' and their fall into Tartarus, the two of them had been almost inseparable.

"They should have a sign with either our school or our names," Thalia replied.

Percy groaned theatrically making Annabeth smile. "Oh that's helpful. A sign that will no doubt be in English to tell four dyslexic teens where to go."

Evelyn cleared her throat and gave Percy a pointed look. "Excuse me? You need to learn how to count. I'm not dyslexic as you very well know, Percy Jackson." Percy grinned at her sheepishly before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'lucky duck'. They picked their suitcases and Evelyn's guitar case up from the baggage carousel. As they headed out to the exit, Evelyn saw a tall woman whose black hair was tied up in a severe bun. She was holding a sign that read: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Evelyn Bren. "Over there." They walked over to the woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and told them that she was one of their teachers.

She led them to the Underground where they took the subway into London. They got off and rode an escalator up to the busy streets. Professor McGonagall lead them at a brisk pace past book shops, music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas before stopping at a tiny grubby looking pub she called the Leaky Cauldron. She led the demigods through the bar quickly and into a small, walled courtyard after leaving their luggage in a room. McGonagall tapped a specific brick on the wall with her wand. A hole appeared in the wall and the four demigods watched open mouthed as it grew wider and wider until it formed a large archway that led onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," McGonagall said handing each of them a bag of coins. "We'll get your school supplies before taking you to where you'll be staying."

They first went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get fitted for their uniforms. Evelyn had made a bit of a face at the fact they had to where black robes as she preferred shorts or jeans with a light blue, purple or green t-shirt or her camp shirt. After getting their robes the demigods went to get parchment, quills, and ink. Annabeth was slightly shocked at the fact that wizards still used quills, but cheered up when they went to get their books which unfortunately for the three dyslexic demigods were in English not Ancient Greek. McGonagall said that she would talk to Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, to see if there was a spell that would translate their books into Ancient Greek to make them easier for them to read but she still expected their homework to be written in English and the other teachers would as well. They got their cauldrons, scales, and telescopes as well as their potion ingredients before going to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Annabeth quickly purchased a grey owl that she named Athena in honor of her mother. Thalia also purchased a grey owl but it was lighter in color and smaller than Annabeth's and she decided to call it Artemis.

Percy and Evelyn both didn't want an owl, no offense to Athena, but Percy hadn't quite forgiven Athena for what she did to Annabeth and Evelyn didn't feel the need for an owl since she had her raven, Apollo, that she could summon with the raven charm on her bracelet. The two of them had walked to Magical Menagerie to see what was there. Percy found a black cat with green eyes staring at him from its cage. He bought him and named him Poseidon. Evelyn took longer than the other three but eventually saw a tabby cat sitting on top of an empty cade. The witch who ran the shop chuckled as she told Evelyn that he was always managing to get out of his cage. Evelyn smiled and bought the tabby that she called Hermes.

The group's last stop was Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice that belonged to an old man with wide, pale eyes. He walked up to them. "Shall we start with you young lady?" he asked Thalia pulling gout a long tape measure with silver markings. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed." Thalia replied slightly confused.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." Ollivander measured Thalia's arm from shoulder to finger and wrist to elbow then shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. Thalia was starting to look irritated but Ollivander didn't notice as he was explaining the wand cores. He moved off to take down boxes. Evelyn, Percy, and Annabeth could help but chuckle as the tape measure measured between Thalia's nostrils. She swatted it away glaring at her chuckling friends. Ollivander came back and handed Thalia wands to wave but snatching them back fairly quickly. "Here try this one" he said after a little while. "Pine with phoenix feather. Eleven inches." Thalia took the wand and this time when she waved it, silver and blue-white sparks shot from it.

Ollivander smiled and moved on to Percy who got the same treatment. He was handed a variety of wands none producing the reaction Ollivander wanted. He then handed another wand to Percy saying. "Ten and three quarters. Cedar and unicorn hair." Percy waved the wand through the air and a trail of blue and sea-green sparks followed it.

Now it was Evelyn's turn. Ollivander had had high hopes for a laurel and phoenix wand but it didn't have any reaction with Evelyn so he snatched it away. When he passed her another wand after a little while saying, "Spruce with dragon heartstring. Ten and a half inches." she felt a warmth in her fingers when she wrapped them around it. She waved it through the air and watched fascinated as it shot gold sparks from the end.

Ollivander turned to Annabeth who was looking both excited and apprehensive. After trying several wands Ollivander handed her a ten and a half inch walnut wand with a core of dragon heartstring. Grey sparks came out of the end when she gave it a wave. They paid for their wands and left the shop.

On the way back to the Leaky Cauldron Percy burst out laughing. "I can't believe you got pine Thals!"

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain!" Thalia snapped annoyed that he'd brought it up since it caused Annabeth and Evelyn to laugh as well. They packed all their stuff in their trunks which were large enough to fit all their purchases as well as everything they'd brought with them, even Evelyn's guitar. McGonagall led them back out onto the busy streets of London and into a cab.

The cab dropped them off in front of number eleven of what sounded to Evelyn like grim old place. It certainly looked like it to her. They got their trunks out of the cab and when it drove off, McGonagall stood on the pavement between eleven and thirteen and handed to four demigods a piece of parchment. "Read quickly and memorize."

They looked down at it and thanked the gods that it was written in Ancient Greek. Translated into English it read:

**_ The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number _**

**_ Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._**

Annabeth looked at the houses in confusion as there was no number number twelve. "Think about what you've just memorized," McGonagall told them forestalling any questions. Evelyn frowned slightly but once she reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, number twelve appeared between eleven and thirteen. McGonagall led them up the steps and knocked on the door.

* * *

**I actually chose the four wands for specific reasons not just because Thalia was a pine tree at one point- that just makes it funnier. I almost had Evelyn's wand be made of laurel as that is her father's tree but I found spruce to be a better match for her. I got my information directly from Harry Potter Wikia so here's my reasoning behind the wands in case anyone is curious.**

**Annabeth - walnut and dragon heartstring:**

**Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. **

**Dragon wands tend to learn quicker than other types.**

**Percy - cedar and unicorn hair:**

**Garrick Ollivander believed that whenever he met one who carries a cedar wand, he found strength of character and unusual loyalty. Ollivander said that he would go further than his father, however, in saying that he has never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom he would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them.**

**Unicorn hair wands are the most faithful of all wands.**

**Thalia - pine and phoenix feather:**

**The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, including Garrick Ollivander who had never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. **

**Phoenix feather wands show the most initiative. They are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won.**

**Evelyn - Spruce and dragon heartstring**

**When a spruce wand meets its match - which, in my experience, is a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humour - it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects.**

**Dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn quicker than other types. **


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Grimmauld Place Mrs. Weasley was fixing dinner after a long day consisting of deoxying the curtains and cleaning out the cabinets in the drawing room as well as an Order Meeting. Sirius had gone up to feed Buckbeak and Mr. Weasley went up to tell Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione that the meeting was over and dinner was being fixed. Remus was giving Mrs. Weasley a hand.

"Mum what's a fire doing in the middle of the table?" Ron asked coming into the kitchen/dining room area.

"It's a brazier Ronald," Hermione corrected him.

Mrs. Weasley turned to them smiling. "There's going to be four students from an American school joining us for the rest of the holidays before joining you at Hogwarts. Though why Dumbledore only told us about it today. Anyway he said the brazier is traditional for them and though they might seem a little strange, there is nothing wrong with them."

There was a knock on the door. "That would be them," Mrs. Weasley said before heading to the front door. She opened the door and greeted McGonagall before turning to the demigods. "You must be the American students. Come in. Come in. Dinner's almost ready. Will you be staying McGonagall?"

"No sorry Molly," Professor McGonagall said. Annabeth had looked interested at hearing that her teacher was named after her mother's Roman form. "I have things that I have to take care of. I'll see you at the next meeting." Mrs. Weasley nodded and Professor McGonagall left.

"What meeting?" Percy asked out of curiosity.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him strangely before answering, "For members of the Order only. And you have to be finished with school in order to become a member." She looked at them sternly as if daring them to argue. "It's too dangerous for children." She smiled. "Now I'll take your stuff up to your rooms for you. If you head straight down the hall you'll reach the kitchen where we're getting ready for dinner. Oh and keep your voices down in the hall. I don't want to wake anything up."

That last comment confused Evelyn and the others. Seeing as the house gave Evelyn the creeps she wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of creature lurking in the shadows.

As they walked down the hall, Thalia grumbled, "'Too dangerous for children'? I highly doubt that. It would probably be a cake walk compared to what we've been through." The others nodded in agreement as they were getting within earshot of the kitchen. They walked in and kind of hovered in the doorway.

Evelyn looked around the room surprised at the number of redheads in the room. She saw an older man who was balding, a younger man who looked to be in his twenties with long hair in a ponytail and with what looked like a fang earring, twins who were identical to the last freckle and with a glint in their eyes that Evelyn recognized from her times with the Stolls, a gangly teenage boy and a young girl. Also sitting around the table were a man with long dark hair, another man with greying hair and a lined, tired face, a teenage girl with bushy brown hair and a teenage boy who could have been Percy's twin except for his glasses, lightning scar, and eyes that were more emerald green than sea green.

Harry studied the newcomers curious as to what they were like. He didn't need Ron's mutterings in his ear to see that the only male transfer student looked a lot like him. Harry saw that his look-a-like was holding hands with the girl with curly blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and a look like she was analyzing the best way to take you down in a fight. He looked over at the other two girls and found it a bit strange how the one with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes had a punk style and a shirt that read Death to Barbie but was wearing a silver circlet on her head. The last girl Harry would've bet that she spent most of her time in the sun judging by her tan. She had long golden brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"So you're the exchange students from America," the oldest redhead asked. Annabeth nodded and he continued, "I'm Arthur Weasley, you just met my wife Molly, these are my sons Bill, Fred, George, no sorry, that's George, and that's Fred, and Ron, and my daughter Ginny." Mr. Weasley pointed out each of his children as he introduced them. "And this is Ron's friend Hermione Granger and his other friend Harry Potter." Harry tensed up expecting some kind of fanfare from the Americans but to his surprise they had no reaction. Mr. Weasley then introduced Remus and Sirius and again Harry expected some sort of reaction from the Americans since Sirius was still known as a mass murderer and escaped criminal but again there was nothing.

"Nice to meet you all," Annabeth said. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson."

"Thalia." Most people were confused as to why she didn't give a last name.

"Evelyn Bren." They sat down just as Mrs. Weasley came in and started dishing up dinner.

When Evelyn, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth received their meal they scraped part of it into the brazier, much to the shock of the wizards. "Wh-wh-Why would you do that?" Ron spluttered.

"Tradition," Annabeth replied smoothly. On the plane ride over they had discussed what they were going to say if asked about their "school."

"Well that's silly," Ron grumbled as he ate.

"Don't mind him he loves his food," Hermione said smiling. "So what's your school like?"

"Don't mind her she's obsessed with learning," Ron said between bites.

"So just like Annabeth," Percy chuckled.

"And where would you be without me Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Doing absolutely nothing," Percy said before whispering in Annabeth's ear in Greek, "_because I would've died at twelve and end up in the Fields of Asphodel."_

"Exactly," Annabeth said giving Percy a quick kiss on the cheek.

Thalia rolled her eyes saying, "They've been almost inseparable these past couple months."

"Can you blame them though?" Evelyn asked quietly. "After what they've been through?"

Thalia nodded in agreement. Ron opened his mouth to ask what they'd been through but Hermione kicked his shin having seen the dark looks on the Americans' faces. "So what's the name of your school?" she asked.

"Delphi Institute of Magic," Percy said. "Though it's more of a summer camp than a school."

"But you can stay year round if you want to," Evelyn said. "I do."

"Well that's… different," Hermione said confused having never heard of a school like that. "But what about accidental magic? When do you start going there? We start at eleven."

"It's different for everyone," Annabeth explained. "Accidental magic depends on who you are. We don't have a specific start age because it all depends on when you find out and how powerful you are. It tends to average around ten or eleven though. We all started at different ages. I started at seven."

"I was twelve," Percy said.

"I would've started at twelve but due to events I didn't start until I was fifteen," Thalia said thinking, _Yeah getting turned into a tree certainly puts a stop to things. _"When did you start Eve?"

"Eight," Evelyn replied stunning Thalia and Percy who hadn't realized she'd been there that long. She pulled a bead necklace out from under her shirt. "See ten summers."

"Wow had not realized that you'd been there that long," Percy said. Evelyn nodded.

"So what's with the necklace?" Harry wondered.

"You get a bead every August at the last day of the summer session," Evelyn explained. "It celebrates that year and the design on the bead is to commemorate something special that happened that summer."

"That's nice," Hermione said. "So what do you do if you aren't year rounders?"

"Go to regular school," Percy said shrugging. "Live at home or at the school if it's a boarding school."

"some of us year rounders go to boarding school as well and live at camp during the holidays," Evelyn added.

"Where do you live over the summer then?" Ron asked.

"We have twenty cabins but some don't have very many campers," Thalia said. "Cabin 1 is normally empty except when I visit on my own or my brother stops by. Cabin 2 is pretty much always empty. When Percy or his younger brother isn't there, Cabin 3 is empty. And unless I and the group of girls that I travel around with are at camp, Cabin 8 is empty as well."

"Cabin 13 only has an occupant when Nico is at camp," Percy said. "Cabin 12 only has a couple campers as well. Unlike some other cabins that have a lot of campers like Cabin 7." He looked at Evelyn.

"Hey my cabin is awesome," Evelyn said smiling. "Anyways yeah Cabin 7 as well as Cabins 10 and 11 are the largest. Cabin 11 used to be the biggest but that's because they were the ones who took in those who didn't have a cabin or weren't claimed yet."

"Claimed?" Hermione wondered.

"It's when it's determined what cabin you'll be in," Annabeth explained. "Each cabin has similar personalities and characteristics. Cabin 6 is all about intelligence and wisdom, 7 is great at music and the arts, 9 is the inventors and builders, 10 is all about fashion and romance, and 11 is the tricksters and troublemakers."

"Eleven sounds like Fred and George's cabin," Ginny said glancing at her older brothers.

"Please tell me they aren't pranksters," Thalia asked almost fearfully as Percy and Annabeth hoped they weren't.

"Sorry but we…" "...love pulling pranks," the twins said together grinning.

Evelyn grinned mischievously as Percy groaned and put his head in his hands. "Here I was hoping we'd be safer this year," he groaned.

"Your claiming sounds similar to our Sorting," Hermione said.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked.

"It's where we're placed into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, based on our qualities that we have," Hermione explained. "Gryffindor is for the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff is for the hardworking and loyal-"

"Percy," Annabeth, Thalia, and Evelyn said together.

"Though hard working is a bit of a stretch," Thalia said.

"Oh shut up, Lieutenant Pinecone," Percy grumbled.

"Well then he might not necessarily be in Hufflepuff," Hermione said, but the female demigods shook their heads.

"He's far too loyal for his own good," Annabeth said.

"How's that possible?" Ron asked. "Isn't loyalty good?"

"Not necessarily," Thalia said. "Not if you're far too willing to sacrifice yourself and everything for your friends."

"Ok…" Hermione said before going back to explaining the houses. "Ravenclaw is for the intelligent and wise and Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious."

"Well Annabeth would fit right in with Ravenclaws since it seems like her cabin back at camp," Percy said. "You might fit in with the Slytherins Evelyn."

"Yeah maybe," Evelyn responded.

"But Slytherins are evil," Ron protested.

Evelyn looked at him, "Is that true of every single one or just a stereotype? Some people say that our friend Nico is evil but he isn't. He just likes the shadows."

"Did you say that you enjoyed music?" Sirius asked Evelyn.

"I'll say her and her cabin always lead our nightly campfire sing-alongs," Percy said chuckling. "And she brought one of her guitars all the way over from America."

Evelyn went pink before answering Sirius, "Yes I love music. Why?"

"Well there's a piano in the living room. It's not in the best condition since nothing's been cleaned or seen to for the past ten years, but I was wondering if you'd like to take a look at it after dinner."

Evelyn grinned and her eyes lit up. "Sure. I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

"normal" - English

"_italics_" - Greek

_italics _- thoughts

* * *

In the living room, Sirius showed Evelyn the piano. Together they pulled the cover off releasing a cloud of dust. Once they had stopped sneezing Sirius said, "What that blasted house-elf has been doing for the past ten years, I don't know."

_House-elf? _Evelyn wondered as she looked over the piano. "It's been ten years since it's been cleaned?" Sirius nodded and Evelyn started grumbling angrily about leaving musical instruments unattended.

"Is she alright?" Ron asked looking at Evelyn like she was mad.

"Yeah she's fine," Percy said laughing. "She just takes any neglect to musical instruments as a personal insult."

Evelyn pressed a key and yelped at the noise it made. She covered her ears a look of pain on her face. The other demigods groaned and Thalia ran over to Evelyn. She grabbed the daughter of Apollo by the arm and pulled her away from the piano and over to the rest of the group.

"Come on sunshine you can spend all day fixing that piano," Thalia said as Evelyn tried to get away. "You're not going to be up all night."

"No let me go Sparky!" Evelyn protested.

"No," Thalia replied making Evelyn sit down with the rest of the students. "_If you try to go to the piano I'll shock you._" Evelyn glared viciously at Thalia for her last comment.

Percy laughed. "Don't do death glares Eve. They don't suit you at all."

"So how old are you?" Ginny asked.

"Thalia, Evelyn and I are seventeen," Annabeth said before thinking, _Well technically Thalia's in her twenties but stuck at fifteen but that's too complicated to explain without saying why._

Thalia grinned saying, "And Percy's stuck being sixteen for the next couple weeks." Percy pouted at that.

"So you'll be seventh years with Fred and George them," Hermione said.

"Actually since our curriculum is different than yours, we'll be in fifth year," Evelyn explained.

"Oh so you'll be with me, Harry and Hermione then," Ron said.

"So what are the classes like?" Annabeth asked. Hermione went on to talk about the different core classes Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic with occasional comments from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, or George.

"What extra classes are you taking?" Hermione asked.

"We're all taking Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes," Thalia said.

"Well Hermione's the only one here out of our year who's taking Ancient Runes," Harry said. "But the three of us are taking Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'm also taking Arithmancy," Annabeth said.

"Nice I'm in that class as well," Hermione said smiling at her fellow bookworm.

"I'm also going to be in Divination," Evelyn said. "Percy and Thalia aren't taking a third elective." Hermione had huffed at the mention of Divination. "What's wrong?" Evelyn asked confused.

"Divination is a complete waste of time," Hermione replied. "I don't know why Harry and Ron haven't dropped it like I did. It's a wooly subject and completely ridiculous."

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia watched Evelyn carefully wondering what her reaction was going to be. Evelyn just laughed. "Well if one doesn't have the gift then you're right it can be a waste of time except for the fact that prophecies are well and truly real."

"How can you believe that?" Hermione asked.

"We've heard a lot of prophecies," Percy said.

"And seen them come true," Annabeth continued and the four demigods trailed off down memory lane.

"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Really," Evelyn said. "Here's an example of one that started to come true a year ago give or take a couple months or so and completely came true this summer." Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy looked at Evelyn worriedly as she continued. "It will happen tonight… The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight… the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight… before midnight… the servant… will set out… to rejoin … his master…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Evelyn in shock while Percy, Annabeth and Thalia relaxed slightly since Evelyn didn't say the Second Great Prophecy that they thought she was going to say but what she said none of them had recognized. Evelyn was slightly confused because she had actually been planning on saying the second Great Prophecy since it was one she knew and didn't mention the Greek Gods in any way.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked. "I only ever told Hermione, Ron, and Professor Dumbledore about that prophecy."

Evelyn shrugged. "Gut instinct."

"You aren't Death Eaters are you?" Ron asked thinking that maybe Scabbers/Pettigrew had somehow heard the prophecy and relayed it to the Death Eaters.

Evelyn, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia shared glances and then started laughing. "Death Eaters. Who would want to eat Death?" Thalia wondered between laughs.

"No idea what kind of name is that?" Percy wondered.

"You don't know who the Death Eaters are?" Fred asked.

"Nope," Evelyn said chuckling.

"You-Know-Who's followers," George said.

"No we don't know who," Annabeth said confused.

"Voldemort's followers," Harry clarified wondering how they didn't know who Voldemort was.

"Oh him," Percy said. "He's got a really weird name too." The Brits stared at him in shock while the demigods rolled their eyes.

"Do try not to piss off another person who wouldn't hesitate to blast you into smithereens," Annabeth sighed.

Percy chuckled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll try Annabeth."

"All right you lot," Mrs. Weasley said coming over to their group. "It's late and it has been a long day so bed." She turned to the demigods. "Sirius said he'll show you where you are sleeping."

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione said good night and headed up to bed. Sirius led Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Evelyn up the stairs. He stopped outside Harry and Ron's room saying, "Percy you'll be rooming with Harry and Ron in here." He then headed down the hall to another room and opened the door. "And here's where you girls will be sleeping." The four teens walked into the room looking around.

Percy was just about to give Annabeth a goodnight kiss when Sirius closed the door and leaned against it. Having nonverbally cast a silencing charm on the room so no outside ears, extendable or not, could hear what was going on inside, said, "So you lot are demigods huh?"


End file.
